While there are many types of jigsaw puzzle support and storage boards known in the prior art, they still suffer several drawbacks when used as a support and storage means. Within the prior art, there are two basic and distinct types of puzzle support and storage boards, a box-like type and an easel-like device.
The predominant box-like type is constructed of two generally planar surfaces joined by an operable hinge. One surface has a cavity which serves as an assembly tray, while the other surface usually includes one or more panels which serve as doors to the cavity. The device thereby opens much like a book, or the like.
A second type of jigsaw puzzle support which utilizes a box-like construction consists of an upper and lower horizontal surface which are removably connected. In this construction, the upper horizontal surface serves as a lid for the cavity within the lower horizontal surface.
The second general type of jigsaw puzzle support consists of an easel-like device, such as those devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,506,189 to Attridge and U.S. Pat. No. 3,741,428 to Kaupp. The primary purpose of these devices is to provide a generally vertical surface on which the person can easily view the pieces of the puzzle as they are being assembled. However, the easel-like jigsaw puzzle support board suffers from the limitation that it does not allow for a secure means for transportation of a jigsaw puzzle.
While the box-like puzzle supports are more secure and easier to transport than the easel devices, they suffer from the limitation of having to provide a large working space with which to open the lid to use the device. In contrast, the easel-like puzzle storage and support device allows the user to utilize the entirety of the surface for puzzle assembly, but lacks appropriate space and facilities for storage of the unassembled portions of the puzzle in a secure fashion.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved jigsaw puzzle support and storage board.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a jigsaw puzzle support and storage board which will allow the individual assembling the jigsaw puzzle to utilize the full surface of the board for jigsaw assembly.
An additional object is to reduce the amount of space required for a puzzle support board.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a jigsaw puzzle support and storage board which will allow for storage of the pieces of the jigsaw puzzle during assembly.
A further object of the invention is to provide a jigsaw puzzle support and board which will allow for ease and transportability of a jigsaw puzzle which is partially assembled, and to provide convenient storage of those pieces of the puzzle which have not been incorporated into the puzzle.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.